Bound to Evil
by BoundToShackles
Summary: Slave trading, something that isn't uncommon. Human slave trading to demons, yet again, not that uncommon. Human slave trading being done under the power of a human holds no commonness. Why is it that this human is always getting away from the S.D.'s?


Well, this story isn't really meant to be happy. Rather, interesting and dark. I'm not too sure if I'll put in a romance, seeing as the character and our "heroes" won't exactly get along fancily. I would also like to mention there is **crude, rude humor** within my story that **may offend** **some people**. _Don't_ take things so seriously, it simply goes along with the story and the persona of the character. Understood? I sure hope so. I don't want to receive crap for some of the things I write and yet I _know_ I will. sigh I'll suck it up. Without further ado, here's the story. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

-+--+--+--+-

My story simply starts off with the fact that life has no purpose. You've got to make your purpose or someone else will. And if that does happen, where someone makes your purpose for you, you've screwed yourself over and deserve whatever comes to you. Now that may seem to come across as harsh and uncaring, but the fact of the matter is that it's all true. You see, I'm in a trading business. A trading business where people believe it's taboo. Others don't even think it exists. Slave trading. That's my job. But it's not just slave trading. Oh no. It's slave trading to demons. Demons love having humans at their disposal, either for ordering around or simply to get an easy meal. Purchasing humans can be easily viewed as going to a take out restaurant. Or it could be looked upon as purchasing your own little maid... for life. However they look at it, I don't care. All I care about is doing my job correctly. If I don't, well... it's my hide... and so many others.

For a while, Koenma's been trying to get me, but hasn't exactly achieved that yet. His lackey's have a _small_ problem. They have morals. Then again, they are human... But I am too. And yet, my morals seem to have vanished right before my eyes. I couldn't care less. All I know is, until those idiots decide they can kill me, they won't capture me so I'll just continue with my trade. A trade, in which, I'm forced to do. I am a slave. I was traded into this slave trading. The only reason why I _work_ in the slave trading is because I'm human and demons can't simply walk around the human world as if they do it all the time. No, that's impossible. So they needed a human to do all their dirty work and even a scapegoat. Because Koenma can't trace any evidence back to them, they're scotch free, whereas I am not. Splendid.

I've come to admire the Spirit Detectives for their annoying persistence in the matter. Then again, if I weren't so dull to human emotion, I would find this all very disturbing and would wish for it to stop. But, I've claimed so many times that I've sold my soul to the Devil that I actually _believe_ it. I can't feel, I don't have morals, I can't think for myself, I don't have a soul therefore I don't live nor can I die. Heh. I like that. I'm immortal and that scares my master. He knows my soul has up and left me, that death does not scare me whether it is torturous or pleasant. That unsettles him. What good is a slave who is a shell? A slave who in any moment could turn on him just for the sake of turning on him? A slave who would rather have the torturous death than the pleasant one? Whatever. I digress.

Apparently, I've gotten to know the Spirit Detectives quite well. It seems that whenever I have a large shipment of slaves, Yusuke and co. seem to show up at my business meetings. And as much as Hiei would enjoy killing me, his partners would never allow it. But apparently it was perfectly okay for them to kill Togoru and Sensui and all their other enemies. Why not me? Special orders from Koenma? I think not, so why then?

The one who stands out most to me would be Kurama. Youko Kurama, Shuichi Minamino, Kurama, whichever name he likes to be called by. What with his stunningly beautiful features; flaming red hair, deep emerald eyes, pale complexion, lean figure, graceful movements, never-ending intelligence, sophisticated status, smooth voice, and a flawless façade like no other. He intrigues me, yes, but he also annoys me to no end. He seems to have become my personal stalker, knowing where ever job of mine is, who I'm dealing with, how many humans I'm importing, and how much the deal is worth. Sometimes I wonder how he gets the information, but then again, he is the infamous Youko Kurama. Stealthy fox spirit who has stolen mostly everything he's ever had his eyes set upon. Yet he does have imperfections. One, he can't kill me. Why? Morals, possibly? Ethics? Values? Or simply curiosity. Two, he can't seem to figure me out. He's a character that analyzes his enemy, figures out a flawless strategy for said enemy's downfall, and follows through till the end. By not being able to figure me out, he simply can't analyze me - dissect me - as deeply as he would wish for. Therefore he can't come up with a seemingly-less perfect strategy for my downfall and can't follow through with his plans. Three, he's too damn under confident and yet cocky. By not being able to figure me out, he under estimates his brain power, but he relies too much on his strength and time. Time, to him, seems to be endless and he has all the time in the world to figure me out. When in reality, he has little to no time. My life, in short, will be ending soon. My so called contract is running out and I'm constantly displeasing my master. And lastly four, he believes there's good in people. He believes someone can turn around if given the opportunity. I've realized this because with each en-counter-ment we have, he's constantly telling me there are other things and ways. That I can "turn myself in" and receive lesser of a punishment. He seems to have this belief that because he was able to turn his life around so can others. But I have news for him. I have no soul. Therefore I can't turn my life around, it has already ended. Yet despite everything I've said about him, I've failed to mention that he despises my guts. He hates my very being with a fiery passion. Funny. I keep digressing.

"Aye, hurry it up!"

I grumble as I walk to catch up with my master. I have no clue as to where we're going or why, but I really couldn't care less. Probably going to meet one of his "partners" and share his beautiful plan with him. I rolled my eyes as we near a campfire. I've been in this situation one too many times before. I really hated demon world and didn't understand why I always had to keep coming back. What was I going to do in the human world? I was a female of the age nineteen with no high school diploma. All I _could_ do was flip burgers at McDonald's. Oh yes, that was a _high_ paying job. I'd live a _great_ life.

Demon world is so... grotesque. Demons brutally killing one another seemingly just for "fun". The stench of death is unbearable. The sight of some demons is horrific; making you think God was high when He created these creatures. How could something that _disgusting_ ever exist in _any_ world?

As we reached the campsite, I noticed that we were dealing with more humanoid demons. Much to my liking, though against to my liking. Humanoid demons seem to be of more power as well as more cruelty. The grotesque demons seem to have no brain cells whatsoever and merely act upon instinct. Granted, the humanoid demons do as well, but they have more of a, what I like to call, thought process. Instinct may over rule most of the time, but they do think things over more often than not. Confusing and contradicting, I know.

"Sit," my master ordered and I merely nodded my head once before taking a seat.

Ah, my master. He certainly was a _pleasant_ demon to get along with. Everything had to be perfect about him. From his long, flowing, stark white hair, to his _dazzling_ yellow-brown eyes, to his pale complexion, to his firmly well built body, and lastly to his clothes. He wanted an air of sophistication and power. He wanted to let others know he was not one to mess with. He wanted to put out this façade so other demons would believe him to be more powerful than he actually was. His fake face apparently made demons believe that the amount of power he emitted off of him wasn't actually his real power but an illusion of how powerful he really was. That was blatantly bullshit but no one bothered to correct it.

The demon before us smirked at my obedience. His canines clearly gleaming in the sunlight. His messy, dark purple hair shining in the sun's rays as the light bounced off his magenta irises. He had a rather dark complex and was just as lean and skinny as Kurama.

"I see you've trained your slave well, Galimos."

Said demon smiled cockily. "Nothing but the best from my personal slaves. You should know that, Hitan."

"So I've heard from rumors," he commented rather dully. "What is it about this latest shipment?"

"I am bringing a large sum of humans from all over the human world. And being as kind and generous as I am, I will allow you to have first pick on the load."

Hitan made an approving face. "Sounds tempting. The cost?"

"Five thousand piestras."

"Five thousand. No matter the number I chose?"

"No matter the number," Galimos confirmed.

"How many are being shipped in?"

"I believe roughly over ten thousand."

"Ten thousand?"

He nodded once in affirmation.

"Very well. I'll take half. And I'll even pay you ten thousand piestras."

"Wonderful. I'll have your shipment brought in five days from now."

Hitan nodded his head as he rose out of his seat. The two extended their hands over the fire as to shake in an unwritten contract. No piestras meant no slaves. No slaves meant no piestras.

"Come," Galimos ordered.

I did so without hesitation and followed obediently after my master. He nodded his head once and I walked up to be by his side as we walked away.

"You will make sure that shipment gets to him. _Personally_ make sure it does. And I suspect you'll be there in Liberia when the cargo ship makes port."

"Yes master."

"Good. Now go with Vincent."

I nodded as I turned to face the crow like demon. Another humanoid kind. Ruby eyes, black, cropped hair, ghostly pale skin, scrawny body, and apparently lack of decent clothing. The two of us set off for a portal and rather quickly made it into the human world with no complications. Now it was time to go wait for the cargo ship to port.

**-+--+--+-**

Apparently the red head had a tip for my arrival because as I exited out of the car, there he stood, a cold glare upon his beautiful, flawless face. I smiled somewhat sadistically as I approached him in my business attire. A multi-colored striped, half unbuttoned blouse shirt, white tank top underneath, dark navy blue pants, and black leather heels. My chestnut brown hair was impossibly straight and down, resting against my shoulders as my olive eyes held an unbreakable mask.

"Ah, so I see we meet again, Kurama," I mused out as Vincent and I approached him.

He said nothing as he stood in between my destination. My smile, however, never left my face.

"I see we no longer are on speaking terms. What a shame."

"It's your fault. You don't have to go through with this."

I snorted at his reply. Has he not learned yet? I _have_ to go through with it. "No, I don't, but I do," I lied to him.

I don't want a sympathy trip from mister perfect-but-imperfect Spirit Detective. He'll view me differently and want to help out with my situation. But what do I have left of my seemingly pointless life?

"I still don't understand _why_," he reminded me with bitterness laced in his voice.

I smirked at him. I loved it when he told me that, because I always gave him the same response. A response he wasn't too fond of, might I add.

"I don't have to justify my reasons to you. I don't have to explain why I do what I do. I don't have to utter a single word to you. And I love that you don't know, because if you did know, where would be the chase of cat and mouse? I'd no longer see you any more, Kurama," I said as I feigned some sort of sadness. "I don't want that."

His emerald eyes narrowed as his anger grew more even though he tried his best to hide any emotion. But he wore his emotions on his sleeves. Maybe it was because he was really passionate about this particular case. I didn't know nor did I care. All I cared about was the entertainment I received from dragging Kurama along on a piece of string.

"Would you please step aside? I have an important shipment to attend to."

"No. I won't allow you to continue on kidnapping innocent humans and selling them to demons."

I faked a pout. We seem to always reach this part one way or another. "Then stop me," I replied.

He stared at me, not moving an inch or muscle. I waited patiently for him to make his move and he was doing just the same. He always expected me to make the first move, seeing as I was the "criminal". But I never did. Because in doing so, I would be surrendering myself to him, in which I have no intention of doing anytime soon. Perhaps in the future, when my contract comes even closer to ending, but as of right now, all I wanted to do was finish my job.

"Hop on to it, Kurama. I'm waiting."

He did nothing and I shrugged my shoulders before walking forth. His body tensed up as he stepped into his immediate defense stance but I wanted no violence. I gave him a wink as I walked past him and to the door. He gripped my wrist painfully within his nimble hand, his glare never lessening as he directed it straight towards me.

"I won't let you go on forever," he threatened lowly.

"I don't expect you to," I replied in a whisper before walking into the door, Vincent following behind me.

The door closed behind us, now creating a barrier between Kurama and me. I always wondered why he never just captured me and took me in. He's had so many chances. I never put up a fight. I merely do my job and yet he has done nothing. _He_ allows me to go. Why is that? Does he know more than he leads on? I wouldn't put it past him.

"I really should just kill him," grumbled Vincent.

"And you would achieve that how," I inquired, my seemingly slave persona non-existent.

He sent me a glare but I never received it as we approached another door. Once past it, we were outside and walking down a pathway to the dock in which our cargo was waiting. The ship was rather rusting and seemingly unstructured but it got the job done. The black paint was chipping away, showing off the rusted metal, mold growing on the frames that created the ship, the ropes moldy as well and looking as if they were about to break. The crates on the ship contained our newest slave members. Not exactly comfortable or justice but whatever got the smuggling done.

I climbed up the side of the large shipping ship and walked over to the driver. On the side of the ship, painted in white lettering was the word "_Ackerbau_" which I believed was the German word for agriculture. I pulled out some money and paid him with straight cash. The engines of cars reached my ears and I looked over my shoulder to see trucks after trucks driving in. Time to move our products into other confinements. Within moments, we had the crates opened and were unloading the people to the trucks. Most of them didn't speak our tongue and had been in situations like these before. We had little rebellion to deal with. Galimos tended to stray away from countries that had freedom and democracy. Those humans caused too many complications and complications equaled lost lives.

An hour later, I was back in the limo I arrived in, driving toward a portal. There, we would unload the humans and bring them to a building specially built for our slaves within the demon world.

**-+--+--+-**

Once inside the building, I took a good look at our new slaves. All looked timid and very frightened. They weren't blind, they could see the demons walking past, eyeing them hungrily. I stood in front of them all, eyes scanning. I felt superior than them, when in reality I was lower than them. But I was also just like one of them. I was a slave. But I lived a luxurious life as a slave. Granted, I could have been more appreciative towards my lifestyle, but the guilt that built up within my chest made my life seem that much more evil. Then again, I didn't have a soul, so why do I care?

As I looked on at the soon-to-be slaves, a sad smile crossed my features. No matter what now, they couldn't have a normal life. They couldn't go back. They were stuck here until death departs them from this hell.

"Welcome to your new life."

-+--+--+--+-

So? Shall I continue on with this story? I don't know if I'll stay interested in it but I hope I do. To me, it seems interesting. I just hope you readers enjoyed it. Well, please do leave a review. Thank you.


End file.
